1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice cream dispenser, and in particular to an ice cream dispenser which is capable of effectively dispensing an ice cream from an ice cream dispenser without any transformation and damage of an ice cream dispensing container.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, an ice cream is eaten in a soft iced state. In order to sell the above ice cream, a container having an ice cream therein is provided in the interior of a freezer, and the freezer is opened, and the ice cream is manually scooped from the container of the freezer, and the scooped ice cream is filled in a certain shaped corn cake.
The thusly sold ice cream may be polluted by a certain pollutant. In addition, the amount of the scooped ice cream is not constant. In order to overcome the above problems, an ice cream dispenser is provided. The above ice cream dispenser is capable of pressurizing the ice cream dispensing container having an ice cream therein for thereby discharging the ice cream to the outside.
However, in the conventional ice cream dispenser, the pressurizing pressure of the ice cream dispenser may not be uniformly applied to the ice cream dispensing container or the ice cream dispensing container may be burst during the pressurizing operation by a certain defect in the dispensing container.
In addition, the ice cream may be stuck to a certain portion of the dispensing container due to the transformation of the dispensing container during the pressurizing operation of the ice cream, which may cause a problem of a waste of the ice cream.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ice cream dispenser which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ice cream dispenser which is capable of effectively discharging an ice cream from the interior of a dispensing container without any transformation and damage of the dispensing container by providing a lid which slides in the interior of the body of the dispensing container and a pressing device which transfers a uniform pressure to the lid.
In order to achieve the above objects, there is provided an ice cream dispenser which includes a cover for covering the interior of the container body for discharging an ice cream through the discharging port as the lid slides in the interior of the container body, and a slip portion formed in an outer circumferential surface of the cover for thereby closely contacting with an inner wall surface of the container body opposite each other wherein the ice cream dispenser includes a container body which is fixed by a fixing jig and has one opened end for receiving an ice cream therethrough and an openable discharging port formed in the other end, a lid for covering the opened end of the container body, and a piston for pressurizing the lid.